


If Found

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [219]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Im too lazy to tag them all, M/M, wrong season fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where a secret santa is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Found

Christmas in the tower is often fun. Consisting of lots of baked goods from Steve, Bruce and Clint. Decorations by Natasha and Phil. Food and drinks by Thor and Tony (which mostly meant lots of sweets and lots of booze but hey, no one was complaining.)

This year, Pepper organized a Secret Santa along with the usual gift giving. But seeing as how most 3 of 8 were spies, the other 3 were curious children, the secret santas were revealed by the afternoon. It didn’t matter though. They were still going to go through with it. 

“I don’t know what to get him.” Tony whined in Pepper’s office.

“You could get him a Captain America collectible.” Pepper suggested without even looking up from her work.

“I would if I didn’t know that he already has every valuable one. Plus he’s actually friends with the guy in the collectibles so… come on Pep. I need ideas. Fresh ones.”

Pepper pursed her lips. “I guess you’re right. I think he completed his collection on his birthday. And a Captain America themed gift would pale in comparison to the real thing.”

“That’s it! I’ve got it!”

Pepper sighed. “Sit down, Tony. You are not giving Phil Captain Rogers for Christmas.”

“But it’s perfect.”

“Phil is not interested in Captain Rogers. He’s interested in the idea that he stands for.” Pepper explained, and then continued, “Although if you want, maybe you can get him something to congratulate his new relationship with Clint.”

“So, a couples thing. Like a 2-day, 1-night getaway?”

“Something like that. But under $50.”

“Hmmm…”

—

Various sounds of cheer and merriment spread through the tower. It wasn’t often that everybody was this lively, so they all savored the moment. Steve got a CD that claimed ‘Best of the 90′s’ from Clint. Thor got a box set of Star Wars from Pepper. Bruce got an apron that says ‘Hulk cook now’ in big green letters from Thor. Pepper got a new pair of heels from Coulson. Tony got a new toolbox from Steve. Natasha got three new butterfly knives from Bruce.

“It’s from my last visit to China.” Bruce told her. 

“Thank you.” She said, playing with the knives.

“Great. give her stuff to stab us with.” Tony grouched. She just rolled her eyes at him. “Okay. This is for you, Agent.” Tony passed the silver box to Phil and when Phil opened it Tony continued to talk, “Go. Go put it on.”

“Now?” Phil asked him, obviously not wanting to get up.

“Yes, now. Go. I wanna see you wear it.”

Phil rolled his eyes but complied. He got up off of the couch and proceeded to the nearest bathroom.

“My turn.” Natasha stood up and got a purple box from under the tree and gave it to Clint. “Not that it was a secret who it was for. But at least you don’t know what I got you.”

Clint grinned up at her, before he opened the box in his hand. He frowned at the plain white shirt in the box until he lifted it up. Then he started giggling. 

“What? What does it say?” Pepper asked. 

He turned the shirt around to face the others and they were all laughing soon enough.

_If found, return to Coulson._

That’s when Phil came back and asked them if the shirt looked okay, and then they all burst out laughing even more.

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Phil asked. 

“No, No it’s not that.” Steve said in between laughing.

“It’s just-” Bruce tried, but laughed again when he looked at Coulson.

“Clint! Show him yours!” Tony called out.

Clint immediately got to wearing the shirt over his clothes and stood up to present himself to Phil. “Now, we’re a set.” Clint declared.

Phil started laughing then too. The words on his shirt folding as he doubled over, laughing.

_I’m Coulson._

**Author's Note:**

> Posted late bc internet is a bitch
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/117605680286/im-headed-to-hong-kong-in-a-few-hours-anyone)


End file.
